Saving Celest
by FrozenFairys
Summary: Celest is something rare she's a welder a child gifted with amazing powers, some would kill to do what she can, others would kill her because they can't. When a fatal accident claims the one she loves the most the one she called friend turned against her. Is her impossible wish to have a family again with in her grasp. Or will she find other in the deadly places.


**To all the people that might for some idiotic reason think this is an original fiction it's not ok, it's from a book called "the seven" it was a self-published book that was never sold in stores just among friends the character Celest was never given an official back story so I can up with one. I do not own any of the character they belong to family friend called James Hope SO BACK OF OK!**

The woods were quiet. There wasn't a single sweet song of a humming-bird or even low rumbling of frogs playing in the dew Fresh ponds. Even in the late afternoon sun the forest was a dark beauty.

All was silent but for the sound of a young bare footed girl threading her way through the trees, clothing ripped and tatted hair flowing like a golden river. Behind her echoed throw the overwhelming sounds of the hunt.

X*z*X

Celest gasped for air as she found herself running desperately her life. Around her the woods were a shadowed dark green ever since she had first come to live here, she could simple not see what was so pretty about it.

Her hands and feet stung where they had been scratched by twigs and thorns. The forest was a dark place, shadowed even on the brightest day, but it wasn't the dark that scared her.

Her feet pounded through the under growth. Heart crashing violently against its rib she stumbled on.

Behind her she could hear the screams of the hunters closing in.

It had been a stupid idea to go back to the village. she realised that now. How could she have been so stupid to think that they would accept her?

Being what she was?

How had she not expected it?

Had the past two years taught her nothing?

Celest gasped as a stray branch whipped across her face cutting an opening over her cheek.

Stumbling she reached out. Grasping a rough tree trunk barely notching as it cut brutally into her skin slowly she came to a stop, hugging herself tightly leaning against it. Her legs shook unsteadily beneath her as fresh tears slid over the newly opened cut.

She didn't know what hurt more the pain that racked at her small frame, or the seemingly endless hole gouging itself in her chest.

The simple dress she had worked so hard on had been ripped, tatted and soaked with a cold sweat that was making her to shiver violently. A small sob escaped her lips

Its wasn't her fault that she was

She haven't meant for it to happen

Why where they doing this?

Old questions whirled in her mind,

"She over here!" someone yelled. Celest felt her breath catch in her throat, head whipping up her Celestine blue eyes wide as they picked out the man as he crashed into the clearing heading straight for her.

Vision still blurred with tears Celest turned tail and took off in the opposite direction. She ran blindly, this part of the forest was unknown to her.

The sound of the mob behind her was closer than ever, she forced her eyes forward as she noted the trees were thinning.

Yet her heart sank as she burst from the trees only to find the ground disappear before her.

She skidded to a stop, feet only inches from the cliff edge. The drop it fell into was at body shattering height.

She spun round wildly; she had to find another way. If shed quick enough she could find another path before...

Celest felt an icy hand close round her heart stopping her dead in her tracks as a group of 25 or so men emerged from the trees blocking her path,

Celest could feel her hands shaking; her heart was pounding in her ears.

One of the men pushed his way to the front. He was tall and slightly muscular with greasy ash colored hair, wore dirty clothing and was unshaven. Celest knew him well and

she had never been proud of it. He smiled at her cruelly, she flinched wishing he hadn't

'Nowhere to run now witch' he jeered, Celest swallowed hard, a lump expanding in her throat.

'This is it' she thought

'I'm going to die. After 2 years hiding out in the wood after surviving all the starvation and freezing nights this was how it would happen"

Behind her the death drop suddenly seemed so much more welcoming.

To be continued…..

hahaha cliff hanger (literally)


End file.
